Vampire kisses
by simply.me08
Summary: a vampire hunter falling inlove with a vampire? what danger awaits them ? read .. SASUxSAKU


I hope you'll like my story comment either bad or good.

Thank you ^_^

Chapter I

A world full of vampires,Wolves,witches and Shapeshifters well does that interest you? Well it's a dangerous place that no human can even enter because death only awaits them.

There's only two simply law in the underworld that mustn't be done.

should never discover about the underworld.

And lastly ..

A vampire or other species in the underworld should never fall inlove with a human.

Underworld, a beautiful but dangerous place to be with it has so many species no human can't survive the world that they dwell in.

The underworld has a monarchy type of government, each kind has their own leader but only one remains in the top.

Now, that king Kakashi has passed away a new king must be placed in the crown to order and serve his country.

The next king was Prince Touya, the eldest son of the king and queen.

"Sakura, you must get ready today is the crowning of your brother." Her mother said in a calm voice.

"I'm really excited about his crowning today." Sakura said then she hurriedly wear her pink tube cocktail dress, she put some powder to be fresh and brush her short light brown hair.

When she was all done she and her mother went to the balcony then they saw Touya wearing his crown he was waving at the people everyone was really happy about him being the king already.

Sakura ran to his side and give him a congratulation hug.

"I might get some rashes Sakura." Touya teased then she broke the hug and pouted.

"Watver! But still congratulations being the new king."

"Thanks Sakura."

"I'm happy for you Touya." Her mom said.

"I promise that I'll make underworld a better country I promise that mother." Touya said in a smile then she smiled back and said.

"I hope you'll do it in behalf of your fath-" Nadeshiko's words were cut off when someone slash her back with a samurai sword, she fell on the ground, Sakura, Touya and Yukito were shock the castle guards started to attack the killer.

"Mother! Mother!"Sakura cried.

"It's ok, Sakura." She said trying to breathe, the killer killed the castle guards in 3 seconds.

"What a touching moment indeed." A familiar voice said, then Touya suddenly stood up he took out his sword in a flash his face was furious.

Sakura was crying and angry at the same time.

"What the hell do you think you've done huh! Itachi!" Touya shouted at him.

"Well I think she wants to be with your father." Itachi said in a smile.

"Damn you!" Touya shouted at him. "I'll finish you."

"Touya, be careful he's using a hunter's sword." Kakashi warned, Sakura was still crying.

"Mother, mother, please live."

"Sorry, Sakura I can't live much longer Sakura you need to escape." She said. "Yukito, please let Sakura escape go to the human world and find her a safest place for her find a guy named Rukia."

"No, I won't leave with you here mother." Sakura said.

"Go now." She said, then KAkashi drag Sakura outside of the castle and quickly went to the portal where it will lead them to the other world.

Nadeshiko stood up and went beside Touya she took a hold oh his shoulder for support.

"Touya, take care of your sister from now on." She said in a smile then Nadeshiko is slowly becoming ashes.

"I'll Kill you!" Touya shouted.

"Like hell you'll do that my people will finish all of you once and for all." Itachi said then Touya could hear screams and shouts below.

"You scumbag."

Meanwhile Kakashi And Sakura were finally in the portal they were guarded by Sakura's professional assasins, Yukito was performing a ritual to open the portal.

"You there 3 there you must protect the princess at all cost, Princess you must go now before Itachi finds us here."

"No, I won't I want to see my mother." Then A blonde boy suddenly appeared nowhere she suddenly carried the princess in bridal style.

"I'll take her there, I'm Naruto." Then Kazuki ran off to the portal then the princess guards followed her when they were all there, Yukito used his power to closed the portal by making a barricade it was powerful so no one can follow the princess in the human world.

"Good luck princess."

To be continued .. ..


End file.
